A Shuttle Pilot Named Chuck
by phnxgrl
Summary: We all know the origin of this beloved story or Do we? What if after meeting the General Chuck is placed in a bunker?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story which you all know and love but maybe the story is different this time? Chuck Bartowski was having his 24th birthday and the courtyard was filled with eligible young women one which his sister hoped he would find at least bit more interesting. With him moping around after a girl who 5 year earlier broke his heart by sleeping with his then best friend was not good in her estimation so this was the reason for the party. Chuck was hiding out in his room when looking at his email he noticed one from that so called friend. This was the first correspondence he had received from him in 5 years. Chuck was wondering why after all this time that Bryce Larkin would send him a Birthday greetings?

Chuck never to hold a grudge against someone who did him wrong was intrigued so he opened the email. That was the last day of his normal boring life.

He came too with Morgan his real best friend. The one which he called his hetero partner for life was looking at him. It was morning. He was lying on the floor nursing the headache of all headaches. Chuck did not remember drinking that much at the party but his head sure felt like he did.

"Chuck wake up buddy it is time for work!" Morgan cajoled.

Chuck reluctantly with Morgan's help lifted off the hard floor of his room in the apt which he shared with his sister Ellie and Captain Awesome. Because everything he does is just Awesome besides it is his favorite word. Chuck quickly got dressed and tried to avoid Ellie. She was in one of her moods. She had gone and made this party just for him and he baled on her to play video games. She honestly did not know what to do with him.

Chuck took the Nerd Herder which was a especially designed VW beetle with the red and white logo Nerd Herder on the sides to the Buy More. The Electronic store he was employed as the Nerd Herder Supervisor. Chuck got to work just in time since the Ass't Manager which was shortened to A$$ Man was looking around to see who he could ding today. Even Jeff and Lester had shown up on time which was a rarity in Chuck's thinking. The little get together did not take too much time. Soon he was ensconced behind the Nerd Herder Station a round kiosk in the center of the Buy More. He had a direct line of sight to all who walked in. But today he was nursing that headache so he did not notice the Blonde Goddess who had walked into his life. It was only the reciting of Vicky Vale by Morgan which alerted him to her presences. He looked at her then was at once smitten by her shape and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Chuck gave her a smile and apologized for Morgan saying he was found in a dumpster many years ago and was claimed by Circus Folks.

This made the blonde goddess laugh. Chuck was very good at getting people to relax and laugh around him. That was one reason the Buy More never wanted him to leave. He was so good in public relations. Most of his installs were from references from other satisfied customers.

The goddess had one of those new phones which had a flaw the screw which tightened the battery became loose. Chuck expertly fixed her phone then a Man who did not know how to operate a Camcorder properly came in with his daughter who was dressed as a ballerina. Chuck knew exactly what to do. He loaded the camera with a video tape then Sent Morgan to the Wall. Remotely connecting the camera image to the wall he created a video of the recital of Music Video standard. The Blonde goddess was amazed over his one abilities, two over his compassion. She was slightly miffed he did not pay any attention to her as this emergency took priority. She would later write that in her report to her superiors. Only Chuck was not finished he returned and noticed the Mark 615 issue watch on the woman's hand. He was not sure why he would remember that. He made his excuses then headed to the Large Mart the competitor of Buy More in the mall.

There he was confronted with a terrorist whom he recognized. Chuck was wondering what was wrong with him. He tried to avoid the terrorist and ended up back at the Buy More then the terrorist was gone. Chuck feeling out of sorts ended up in bed then the stranger came in to steal his defunct computer which had fried the night he passed out. There was a short struggle. The person took off with his broken computer. This did not sit well with him until the blonde showed up again to protect him from the kill order.

The person who was assigned to kill him was the Best the NSA had to offer, He had already killed Bryce Larkin and now he was on the trail of his accomplice. The woman felt for Chuck and when he babbled about the terrorist he had seen in the Large Mart. There was a plan to assassinate someone. Only by glancing at the TV Chuck was able to piece together the plan. Chuck was taken on a trip around LA to avoid the relentlessness of their now mutual pursuers. Only when they arrived at the location where the bombing was to take place did the NSA tracker corner them. Only then did Chuck determine that there was a Nuclear Bomb in the middle of this ballroom then he ran after the terrorist.

Confronting the Bomb he recognized the brand of laptop used and there was a DOS back door which would allow him access to the Wireless LAN in the hotel. Chuck hoped that his crack would suffice when he turn the browser on to the internet bomb. Hoping against hope he proved that he was smarter than the bomb maker. The laptop fizzled and the bomb was rendered inert. Chuck had saved the day the first of many. But his luck was running out. He was captured and held at a secure facility. The woman who he now knew as Sarah Walker CIA was present along with the NSA agent Major John Casey. Two new people arrived via video conferencing. Chuck was babbling how the Buy More could set up their Videoconferencing at a much lower price.

The results of this meeting were Chuck Bartowski was to disappear. There would be a body and funeral for him so that his friends and relatives especially his relatives would not be missing him and they would have closure. Chuck was understandable distraught over his fate. But the experts who were brought in to examine him concluded that they did not have the technology to reverse what had been done to him. So they placed him in a secure bunker. Chuck was tasked to direct the two trained spies to location and become the eyes and ears of the operations.

Sarah was secretly pleased she could talk to him. His sense of humor returned and the successes which this team which was called Team B was starting to mount against their new foe Fulcrum. Chuck felt doing what he was doing was boring so he started to take control of Predator Drones for fun then using them whenever his team was in trouble.

The General noticed Chuck's abilities and with Fulcrum getting close felt it was time to use Chuck's abilities to the utmost. With permission from the President Chuck was offered the chance of the life time. Become a Commander of a Shuttle. To be placed on the newly constructed Space station. To help him in this goal his team was assigned with him. Chuck completed training in a faster time than most ex fighter jocks. Chuck first look at the shuttle simulator was one of a disappointment.

Getting his Buy More connections he revealed to Morgan he was still alive and he needed quite a lot of product to be shipped to Houston. Morgan being his hetero partner for life complied and soon Chuck was busy redesigning the simulators. The General Beckman ran interference with NASA. Soon Chuck was finished and the simulation was in 3d and very life like. Everyone in the program was impressed.

Next was Chuck being sent to Edwards Air Force Base. He was commissioned as a Major. He was tasked with the refit of the Shuttle Columbia. This was the one he would be piloting.

Chuck's first impression of the large engines was one of awe. Sarah who by now had become his constant companion was suitably impressed and so was Casey being the Shuttle Navigator at 6'7". He was the tallest Shuttle occupant ever towering over Chuck who was no slouch at 6'4".

Chuck met with the design engineers and pointed out several flaws he wanted to work on. They worked on the modifications and the new computer guidance and control systems too. Chuck had miniaturized the shuttle systems to his wrist computer which he called Cortana.

After a shoot out with Fulcrum in Barstow the general decided that the Shuttle Columbia was too unworkable. The Newest Shuttle Atlantis was completed with Chuck's modifications so it was this shuttle was where he found himself on the launch pad at Vandenberg AF Base in Ca. Chuck was getting the shuttle controls under control when Mission control gave the go ahead and the three man crew were launched in to the stars. Since this was a Night launch with Sarah as Copilot and Casey as Navigator. Chuck skillfully made the shuttle way to the new Space station. Only there they had docked. Then off loaded the cargo bay and Casey moved the huge new section for CIA and NSA personnel only into position. The rest of the station crew became busy in attaching this huge new module which would be Chuck's new home for the time being.

Chuck was tearful when the order to the crew at the station to leave. Sarah hugged him and warned him of crying. The tears might short out many of the electrical panels. Chuck really did not care. This would be the first time in a long time he would not be with his team. People he really cared about. Even Casey gave him a goodbye grunt. Sarah told him that they would always have the Comm. Link. That cheered Chuck up a bit. Then it was time to go Chuck watched from the porthole as the new commander who was here on the station took control and was heard to say he liked Chuck's modifications. Chuck was pleased.

Getting back to earth they were summoned to the General's office in DC. They had not even had time to get out of their shuttle flight suits. So Sarah and Casey were informed on her superior Graham was dead in an explosion. Chuck was needed to return to earth on the next shuttle scheduled in 4 weeks time. It was up to Sarah to tell him the news.

Chuck had acclimated to the new module and was busy helping at least 7 other teams now that he had a direct data line his help was incalculable. It was when he was directing Team Y that Sarah cut in.

"Sarah You need to wait." Chuck said cutting her off the link.

Sarah was miffed but she was on Earth and there was no way to vent her frustration at her nerd. Yes Sarah had become very possessive of Chuck.

Chuck returning his attention to Team Y who had a DEA agent named Carina to get them their target. Getting the ok he finished his conversation which Carina had to say many inappropriate things to him. Blushing he returned to Sarah.

"Ok Sarah what is up?" Chuck was heard and seen to say.

"The general needs you back on earth." Sarah said.

"Oh what has happened?" Chuck asked.

"I can't tell you now but suffice to say you only answer to General Beckman and so do I." Sarah said.

"So what does that mean?' Chuck asked.

"I am riding up in the Columbia to get you along with Casey. The NASA crew is understandably upset but it is for the best." Sarah said.

"Who will be piloting?" Chuck asked.

"Bryce FreeaKen Larken is posed to exchange places with you." Sarah said glumly.

"Bryce? I thought he was dead." Chuck said with much surprise that his old friend was still alive.

"I did too but I guess he has more lives than a cat!" Sarah was heard to say. Then Bryce's face appeared on the scene along with Sarah.

"How are you doing Buddy!" Bryce said in his over exuberant tone he always greeted Chuck in college.

"I guess I am well at least I am over the space sickness. That was terrible at first but now not so much." Chuck confided.

"Well I am doing well as you can see" as he squeezed Sarah then Chuck saw red. Of course getting angry at Bryce who was on Earth was stupid.

"Yeah Buddy but do not get too comfortable it is all work all the time!" Chuck said.

"Yeah I get it. I have been briefed. Oh Orion says hello." Bryce said.

Chuck now flashed then knew Bryce was telling him that he knew his father. The Great Orion who has been off the grid ever since he turned 17. Chuck had no contact with him since. Now at 27 that has been 10 years.

"Ok Bryce I will chat at you later. I still have a job to do up here and Sarah stay safe." Chuck said then cut the link.

Chuck did not have much time to think since they were in range of the Team T in West Africa.


	2. Chapter 2

In Fulcrum's headquarters in the Los Angeles Area, Ted Roark was dressed in a black suit with a Black Cape and Gloves glowering at the minions that were busy monitoring the communications of the NSA. He was looking for his old friend Orion. He strode above them on a raised platform. He got the idea from the Super Star Destroyer of Darth Vader. It was the scene where the rebels had vanished and he was waiting for any word from the myriad of spies and Droids. Ted had gotten so much into the character. He had outfitted himself with a breathing apparatus recording to sync with his electronically altered voice.

Ted's attention was drawn to the one minion.

"You there" He commanded.

The operator rightfully frightened asked in a small voice.

"Me Sir?" The operator quaked. Ted was known to kill his minions on the spot.

"Yes you repeat what you just recorded." Ted commanded.

The Minion did as he was ordered and Bryce's voice was heard loud and clear saying

"Orion says hello"

"I want the full recording of that conversation" Ted commanded with his Breathing Recording on full so everyone around him could hear it.

The Minion tried but only that section was actually captured.

"Sir? The machine did not capture the whole conversation." The minion quaked as Ted turned to the minion then shot him dead!

"I want full information on that transmission where did it originate, Who was receiving and who was speaking! I want it soon!" Ted commanded then left the room which a gave the sound of a swish from the door as he exited.

The dead minion was being removed and the cleaners were removing the blood so another minion could start the search.

Ted was happy that his nemesis Graham was dead from his cleverly placed Bomb. It was only keyed to his DNA signature. That way he knew that it would claim his target.

Ted looked out on his table which outlined his operations. The ones in Green were still safe but the ones in Purple were under attack and the ones in red were ones who were utterly defunct. Ted glowered, the board was showing more purple and red these days and he wanted to eliminate who was directing these strings of successes.

Ted's own experiments on the Intersect were not bearing fruit. He was losing minions by the bushel basket!

There has to be some way to learn of this new foe's identity. Ted said to himself as he noticed his board was updated and all the purple had turned to red.

Ted slammed his gloved fist down which broke the table!

\\\\\

Sarah and Bryce along with Casey were sent to train in Houston for the up coming Shuttle mission.

Bryce tried to hit on his old partner but she rebuked him at every turn.

"Bryce you were a great partner. We had some good times but I never loved you." Sarah said one night after training.

LOVE? Sarah Walker the Ice princess was in Love? Bryce was concerned. Spies who fell in love made mistakes. But observing her he did not detect any change other than she no long wanted after mission sex. Bryce was musing.

"Larkin Get with the Program!" Casey warned when the simulator they were in just crashed into the Indian Ocean because Bryce did not put on the braking thrusters.

Larkin awoken from his musings was ashamed he did not perform as advertised. He had been distracted and not doing his job.

"Casey lay off this was the 40th attempt on the sim… He was bound to have an off day." Sarah said.

"Yeah 39 out of 40 is not a bad ratio." Bryce said coming to his own defense.

"Yeah I would agree but what if we are on the 40th mission?" Casey asked.

"Wait Casey I am not coming back from the station so someone else would be piloting." Bryce said.

"That is true Casey He did flawlessly get the station." Sarah said at their debriefing.

"Right so I actually have 40 for 40!" Larkin said.

All Casey did was grunt his discontents then walk away

\\\\

Chuck was busy planning the next set of attacks on Fulcrum when Sarah came on the link.

"Are you busy?" She asked trying to look around him at the capsule he was in.

"Not at the moment all teams are having a down time. However, I did flash on some new intel so I am planning strikes on Russian and Mexican and Italian assets right now. But I can always spare the time to chat with my Girl." Chuck said as he wriggled his eyebrows.

Sarah's heart leaped for Joy. He had called her his Girl.

"Oh I just wanted to see how you were coping?" Sarah asked.

"Well I have to admit getting used to orientations in the pod was a bit at first but as long as I am not vertical I do not hit my head on anything. And I can do some interesting moves too. Watch this." Chuck said.

Chuck performed many intricate moves and swoops which in real gravity would be impossible. Finishing, he once again placed himself in front of the screen.

There was only 3 days until they were heading to Canaveral. Sarah wanted Chuck to be working out to make sure the bone loss would be minimal. Returning to Earth G's could take getting used to. Luckily he had only been in space for 5 weeks. Columbia was sitting in Houston hanger while the technicians were trying to solve a glitch. That delayed the launch. With Chuck's help they had found and rerouted around the problem. The final solution could wait until the shuttle returned.

Sarah was saying goodbye when Bryce came along side her.

"Thanks for backing me up in the sim today. Let's go out and have dinner? It is just my way in thanking you for the support." Bryce said.

'Ok Bryce but no alcohol! We have our flight physicals in the morning." Sarah said.

"Oh Crap is that tomorrow I lost all time. It must be the company." Bryce said.

Sarah knew this was another attempt to get her to sleep with him. She smiled sweetly.

"That is nice Larkin blame your inattention on me!" Sarah said walking off.

Bryce stood there stunned then ran after her.

\\\\\

Ted Roark was now dressed fully as Darth Vader with the Helmet and everything. His first appearance on the platform scared all his minions. One was particularly shaken. That was the one Ted asked first.

"What is the progress on my request?" Ted said in the Darth Voice now.

"Sir…We know who was speaking…It was Bryce Larkin…Sir… There is more… The place he was talking was the space station…This transmission originated in Langly,VA."

The minion was visibly shaking in his boots.

"Good alert the crew in Florida I want a shuttle accident to happen but not on lift off when they return!" Ted dressed as Darth ordered then he walked out the door again.

Bryce was valuable his spies had told him he was being placed in the station. The person who he was replacing no one knew anything about.

It really did not matter. Bryce stranded in space would give him the leverage to find Orion. Then with Orion he could finally fix the intersect then have him download it to all his agents and Fulcrum would reign supreme. Ted laughed on his brilliant plan. Then he had a minion enter his office just so he could shoot him.


	3. Chapter 3

Word was sent to agents Y and A that they had to sabotage the Shuttle but it had to happen on reentry. The Accident had to happen while the bird was in flight. The two agents in question were attached to the EPA. They thought what the EPA could do to cause the shuttle to go down. They were flummoxed. But one did not obey Fulcrum's orders at their own peril. Then they got the great idea. Ban the adhesive to the foam around the main fuel tank! The adhesive had to have a compound which the EPA had banned!

The two men were sent to the adhesive manufacturer. They discovered that Benzene their old bugaboo was being used as a bonding and curing agent. Well that would not do!

Agent Y known as Special agent Yardly of the EPA slapped an injunction on the production of the adhesive. The order specified that all products which were created by this old process had to be stripped of the chemical and properly disposed.

The Adhesive manufacturer cried fowl to their representatives in Congress. But they were told that the EPA was with in their rights to have the chemical process altered. The manufacture asked the DOD and NASA for a waiver. This is when Agent A came into the picture. The waiver Process had to cross his desk at the EPA. He routinely denied any waiver even if it meant people's lives were lost. Agent A known as special administrator Adams would block any attempts for waivers by creating so many preconditions that the manufacturer losing money would just have to change the formula. The new formula would be less strong to the vibrations caused by the lift off but at least the EPA was satisfied.

They sent word to Fulcrum that the deed was done. Ted still dressed as Darth was glowering when the new table was brought in. Then switched on Fulcrum had only 2 operations going. One at the EPA which was deemed very safe and One in the DOD. Ted was staking the whole operation on this one last attempt.

\\\\\

Chuck has no new intel on any Fulcrum operations. This troubled him greatly so he got on the link to General Beckman.

The General was busy as always but would always make time for Chuck. It was rare when he called but when he did there was something very wrong. The General took a deep breath then waited for the link to connect.

"Ah Chuck why is the world are you contacting me?" The general had an informal way of talking to their best asset.

"Er general there is no signs of Fulcrum anywhere on the globe." Chuck said.

"Well is that not a sign we are winning?" The general asked. "If so the congratulations are in order to you and you teams."

"General I do not think you understand. Fulcrum is weakened yes but that is when an animal was wounded that is when it's the most dangerous. Ma'am I feel very bad about something. But it is very elusive." Chuck warned.

The general's good mood had gotten fairly rotten with Chuck's proclamation.

"Chuck what is it that you are uneasy about?" The general asked.

"I am not sure General If I can give it a voice I would. Perhaps if you send me the data on the preparation for flight of the Columbia maybe I could make an educated guess." Chuck said.

"Columbia? Was it not already in orbit?" The general asked.

"No Ma'am it had been delayed twice. First one I fixed in Houston but this second is more elusive. I have not gotten word on why this second delay was being made." Chuck said.

"Ok Chuck I will have our analysts look into it then send you the data" The general said. "Keep safe Chuck your country needs you."

"Thank You General Chuck out." Chuck said still the feeling of unease would not go away.

Chuck cut the connection he had a very bad feeling about this upcoming shuttle mission.

/

The general was a bit miffed at Chuck perhaps it is nerves. She ordered the data to be sent on the safe side but also told Sarah to contact her boyfriend!

Sarah had made it to Canaveral a few days ago the flight physical showed all three members of the crew were in excellent health. She was on her morning run when the General contacted her.

Sarah slowed to a stop in the warm Florida sun. Getting out her phone she answered.

Walker secure.

Beckman Secure.

"General what is wrong? Is it Chuck ? It has been a hectic 3 days since I last spoke with him. Since we are in a standby pattern I guess I should have talked to him." Sarah guiltily said.

Ah that is the source of Chuck's unease Sarah had not spoken with him in 3 days. The general thought.

"Yes this is about Chuck. He is worried. You need to get on the link at your earliest moment and reassure him." The general said. She normally did not like being a matchmaker but if it kept her most valuable asset happy she would do anything.

"Yes General I will do so anything else?" Sarah asked.

"No Agent Walker that is all." The general cut the line.

While Sarah placed the phone back in her pack Bryce finally caught her.

"What is going on?" Bryce said between pants.

"Nothing Bryce I will race you back to the main hanger!" Sarah said.

"You are on." Bryce knew he was going to lose but at least he got to watch Sarah's backside as she pulled away from him.

/

The general was true to her word and the streams of data on new protocols and specs started gushing out of the terminal. Chuck was not used to such a data flow so he was busy creating new routines to flag any dangerous or potentially dangerous changes. When Sarah's face came across his screen

"Hi stranger." Sarah said. "Things have been so hectic with this second delay I am so sorry I have not called you."

"That is ok Sarah. I guess Beckman called you?" Chuck asked.

Sarah smiled there was nothing she could keep away from him.

"Yeah she told me to call you. I am so sorry Chuck." Sarah almost had tears in her eyes.

"Ah come on Sarah. True I was worried but not only for you. This delay has gotten to me." Chuck said.

"Yeah it is strange. No one seems to know what is the hold up. All I know is the main tank has not yet been mated to the shuttle. I really do not know why." Sarah said.

"I see well how is living with Bryce again?" Chuck asked as he started to eat his meal. He made a face this meal was totally unappetizing. Of course he needed the calories since he burned them up there at a fantastic rate. He wondered if the general would send him the specs on the meals to make them not taste so bad.

"Well you know your ex roommate as well as anyone Chuck." Sarah said morosely.

"I see he has not given up pursuit?" Chuck laughed.

"Yeah he tries but I squelch his attempts at every point. I am lucky Casey is there to back me up too." Sarah complained.

Yeah about Casey how is the big guy? Chuck asked.

"He is grousing as usual on why the shuttle has to be so small!" Sarah laughed at the run through they did the other day.

Chuck laughed too. Sarah loved his laugh.

"He had hit his helmet on the entry. That caused the technicians nightmares looking it over to see if any of the integrity was compromised." Sarah laughed again.

"I feel for that big man. The first couple of days here I was constantly bumping into things. It was beginning to remind me of my first experiences in the bunker. Those were dark days Sarah. I know I was not much company. I was sad that Ellie thought I was dead. That I had no one left in my life. That you would talk to me over the link then my spirits lifted. It was because you Sarah I was able to carry on. Once I was over that loneliness. I was good. I am still wondering how Ellie and Awesome are doing." Chuck said.

Sarah could detect signs of homesickness.

"Chuck it will not be forever, I am sure whatever this latest delay will be fixed and we will be reunited once again." Sarah said with all the love she could convey over such a limited link.

"Yeah I know Sarah but I am still worried. Fulcrum is doing something I know it. But I have no idea what." Chuck said pushing his hand though his curls.

Sarah just loved playing with them. She agreed with Ellie they did make strange animal shapes.

"Well Chuck take care I have another briefing to attend." Sarah sadly said.

"Yeah Sarah thanks for the call. Chuck out." Chuck said,

Chuck busied himself looking over what has been spewing out of his monitor. That was way too much. Chuck thought he had to change the parameters again. Chuck was on a different sleep and exercise cycle than the rest of the crew. Also he did not venture out of his pod unless to get something from the galley. As far as the rest of the crew was concerned he was their ghost.

\\\\\

Finally launch day had arrived. The reason for the delay was never discussed but Sarah, Bryce and Casey were glad it was fixed. They were all placed in the shuttle by the ground crew. They made Casey bend down almost in half to avoid the incident with his helmet caused. Casey grumbled through the comm. Link. Sarah was smiling.

Chuck in the station was going to be directly over head of the launch. He had trained their special cameras to watch the launch. He was getting nervous when his monitor finally sifted through all that data. There was a condition red appearing on his monitor.

Chuck watch helplessly as he read the warning. It was the adhesive for bonding the foam to the external tank. It would vibrate off on lift off.

Chuck looked at the monitor covering the launch. It was too late the shuttle had lifted off and huge chunks of the foam was streaking toward the left wing. Chuck had the camera zoom in and saw the worst thing the heat tiles were falling away from the leading edge of the wing!


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck has gotten with the General as soon as he saw the damage. The general was not in a good mood.

"Yes Chuck?" She asked clearly she was weary. She had also been informed by the cameras on the ground what had happened.

"General I am assuming by your visage you understood what happened?" Chuck asked.

"Yes Chuck we are on it but I am afraid I have bad news. The Shuttle which could become space worthy is already 6 months late that is Discovery. Atlantis could not be retrofitted until 8 months. The Russians are on schedule but that is still 6 months away for their unmanned Progress capsule. The Chinese are a long way from building anything and EU has a least a year for the eurosat module to attach to the Arianne 5. Oh Yes the H2 from Japan would only have a 2 man capsule. But the soonest would be 2 years." The general listed.

"General that is way too late there is not enough supplies for a crew of 10. I would hate we would end up like the Andes Mountain team." Chuck said.

"I know Chuck I know the situation. There will have to be some sacrifices Chuck. It will be up to you all to choose what to do. Please inform me what your decisions are." The General sadly said.

"Ok General Chuck out!" Chuck said cutting the transmission.

Chuck welcomed his team members with hugs and after the greetings were done he had to break the bad news.

"Guys the Columbia suffered Damage to the left wing. There is no way to repair it. I am sad to say there are not enough supplies for the 10 of us. 3 of us have to try to make it back to earth." Chuck said.

Casey was the first to volunteer.

"I do not like this tin can anyway Count me in Chuck." Casey said looking all stoic.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah I am not needed here I rather take my chances on earth or attempting to get there." Sarah said,

"Bryce?" Chuck asked.

"No way buddy I love ya but I'm not going to go in that death trap." Bryce said.

The rest of the original station crew all had families that just left Chuck.

"Ok that shuttle is going nowhere without a pilot. I volunteer to go." Chuck said.

Sergei created a farewell feast after the Shuttle compartment was off loaded. It was nothing but spare electronic parts. Fulcrum had struck and Chuck knew it.

\\\\\

Chuck waited until the group was chosen before talking to Sergei Antolov a Major in the Russian Space Forces also the commander of the station to scrounge anything with could assist them. Casey and Bryce did a space walk to remove the parachute component and attach it to the back of the capsule. With that accomplished he turned to the station commander.

"Sergei, why is the progress module seal off?" Chuck asked.

"Bah bad central planning, ship full of Ping Pong Balls and Marshmallows!" Sergei said.

"Ping pong balls?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah and Marshmallows." Sergei added.

"How many?" Chuck asked.

"Ship full! I was hoping new ship would remove them. But last ship had even more!" Sergei said.

"Why do you keep it?" Chuck asked.

"I am not sure. Ship is not space worthy ...Cracked frame…Can not hold air. No way to place tanks in either." Sergei said "Good place for storage though."

Soon Chuck had a plan. He brought the volunteers together.

"Look it is possible the craft will break up in mid air. I see the reinforced capsule design worked well…There are explosive bolts with will detach the capsule from the rest of the wreckage. I calculated we will need to land in at least 200 ft of water but we will need assistance getting out. It is a risk but our fall will be cushioned by filling the capsule with the mixture of Ping pong balls and marshmallows. We will be immobile the whole trip but with my visor cam and Cortina the shuttle can be placed in the right free fall area." Chuck said.

"Ok Chuck we need to leave let's do it." Sarah said

Casey made a grunt for agreement.

"Ok it is settled I will inform the General. We will leave as soon as we are seated and the capsule is filled." Chuck said.

Sergei got his crew together and they off loaded the Progress module. Soon it was empty and the shuttle was detached remotely. Everyone was on the oxygen in the shuttle capsule and not on the pack at their back.

Everyone was sprayed with cooking oil so that the marshmallows would not stick to them.

Chuck only had limited view but with Cortina he was able to send the shuttle into a shallow approach.

Everyone on the ground was holding their breath. The shuttle could skip off the atmosphere then head into the sun.

Chuck prayed his calculations were correct.

The Group gave a sigh of relief when the command comms was heard. They had dropped successfully into the atmosphere. The cameras on the ground were reporting the left wing was starting to drop. Chuck knew he had to tail up the shuttle before that wing dropped off. With the thrusters he completed the maneuver. Then the explosive bolts were heard everyone switch to on pack oxygen as the bottom fell out.

Sarah's face was one of terror Casey was looking forward to the end. Chuck kept adjusting the parachute which was attached to the capsule instead of the rear of the shuttle.

At 100 feet the parachute pulled away and all Chuck could see was the blue of the lake in his visor.

"I love you Sarah" were his last words.

Oh the ground the crew watched as the capsule plunged into the inky water. They were ready to retrieve the capsule. Drivers were given Heliox and were waiting in a pod being held by a floating crane. The recovery crew only had 20 mins to locate and raise the capsule.

The general was pacing back in forth as the crews worked to locate the capsule. Chuck's pinger was working well. The sub located the capsule the drivers attached the crane cables then the crane operator began the lift. It took 15 mins when it broke the surface. Carefully it was lowered on to the barge. The door was stuck but the oxygen tanks were viable so they pumped O2 into the tanks Hopefully Chuck had remembered to have Cortina switch them on automatically.

The capsule was a bit scorched but the Unit- was still being seen. Finally after an hour the capsule was opened then the ping pong balls started spilling out on the barge. There was no word on the comms from any one in the capsule. The crew took a high pressure hose to wash out the ping pong balls. Then the medics entered the capsule. There were remnants of Marshmallows everywhere but strangely absent on the suits. Carefully the chairs were removed and a hole was made in the side which was large enough to fit them attached to the chairs. The medic plugged in the recorders then three strong heart beats were heard. The crew yelled for joy. They were all alive! The medics carefully removed the helmets and they gasped breathing fresh air. The suits were slowly removed by surgically cutting away. Finally they were free then they were slowly lifted by Coast Guard Helo to the nearest Military Hospital which was in Corpus Christi TX a 20 min ride. Chuck had done the impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

Ted Roark in his full Darth Vader suit was lording over his minions. He was giddy the shuttle blew up just like he wanted to happen. Bryce now stranded at the space station would be putty to the agent he got secreted up there. Agent H, Ted liken her to Mata Hari thus the moniker of the H. She was ruthless and one of the most captivating woman ever allow on the station.

\\\\\

Bryce did not follow Chuck's sleep and work cycle. Fulcrum was pretty much defunct but a new threat was coming to the Fore. The Ring. Bryce chaffed that he was stuck up here when others were getting all the action.

To busy himself he started chatting up the other members of the crew. Sergei was likable alright if you liked Russians. The second in command intrigued him. Flight Commander Annette Hardwick from the Royal Forces in the UK she had that typical British daring do about her. Bryce was becoming her exercise partner. She was a blonde knock out who really knew her astrophysics. It was her job to make sure the Station stayed put. Everyday she was seen sighting the several telescopes on the station. Bryce was pretty much her constant companion in the exercise room and galley.

Bryce also got to know the petite Redhead. Major Sveltana Versin from the Norwegian Air Force she was the chief Engineer. She was the one to call when the toilet was balky again. She was also in charge of the power relays and distribution from the several Solar panel arrays.

Bryce learned the name of a burly kind of a miniature Casey. Lt Henry Darwin USN. He was a submariner before being chosen for work on the Station. He was responsible for the recycling of water and waste. Plus he was growing plants in Zero g's.

Then there were the civilians like himself. Dr. Darrin Chase astrophysicist from Cal Tech he worked on mapping the Solar System small objects in earth orbit. He was the ones to keep track of the space debris. Plus he had to warn the crew if an object is in the right trajectory to impact the station. This was a very important job.

The last was a hot brunette tall and slim Bryce could not help to be drawn to her. She had an almost magical attraction. Her name was Dr. Becky Harris or Becks. She was the psychiatrist. Her job was to get into each person's head and stave off conflicts. It was important because being, working and sleeping together in the darkness of space can change people.

Every one was married. But Becks seemed the less effected with it. Her marriage was one of conveniences. She confided one shift when they were together. Bryce really felt he could open up to this woman. One thing which bothered Bryce was Becks had a separate link to her clinic in Arizona. She was very secretive about it. Bryce decided he wanted to monitor her transmissions from the station. So he rerouted the array output through his filter then back out to the array so that he could see in real time what she was sending.

He knew it was encrypted but Chuck had been so kind to leave his decrypting software in the pod. This made him think about his friend Chuck. Bryce was happy his old friend had made it. Not so glad he was laid up in the hospital with at least 40% of his bones broken but at least he is alive. There will be no coming back to the shuttle program ever again. His flying days were over. That saddened him. It was something Bryce learned was his love of piloting this over grown truck of a craft with the glide characteristics of a brick. But somehow Chuck was able to make that brick perform. It was thinking of him made Bryce think of Sarah. Sarah was the luckiest of them all two breaks on her lower legs but she was still in a coma. Chuck awoke right after surgery.

Casey was unusual. He had 20% broken bones. They were all old breaks which had healed then broke again which put to rest that old tale that broken bones are stronger than unbroken ones. Bryce wondered what tricks had to be pulled to even allow him in the program little alone into space. Casey was the first to awake on the Copter ride to the hospital. That unnerved the Hospital Corpsman who was not really thinking anyone would be awake. When Casey grabbed him by his shirt then threatened to throw him out if he did not know what was going on with his companions right away.

Bryce was looking over the data streams and was waiting for Chuck's magical program to do its job. It was not as quick as Bryce would like but he really did not want to have to modify it. Finally the decryption was done. Bryce was stunned to see it was just notes on the Personnel at the Station. Bryce being curious and having nothing else to do searched through the notes. He found one labeled Chuck Carmichael since that was the name given to Chuck once Bartowski was labeled dead.

Bryce read the report it said.

"The subject is aloof and very competent. He is harboring deep anger but on the surface he seems quite likable. He probably suffered from early Childhood trauma with the death or disappearance of the main nurturer. He has abandonment issues. He copes by being the best at whatever he does. He is a bit of a loner with subject to bouts of Depression. Clinically stable at this time but needs watching."

Bryce smiled that sure did sound like his old friend.

Bryce kept looking and came across his own name. Being the egotist that he is there was no way he would not want to know what was written in this file.

"The Subject is a bit of a chameleon. What you see is certainly not what you get. He is an over achiever. He is a bit of an egotist but luckily he has the skills to back up his boasts. On the surface he can be quite charming but I feel it hides a darker more malevolent personality just waiting to break to the surface. He can handle ridicule but plots to get even over the slightest jest. He needs watching Borderline Psychopath."

Borderline Psychopath huh? Well let's see what this so called shrink is hiding? Bryce asked himself.

Bryce busied himself with the new task of ferreting out all of Becks' secrets. Bryce was even ignoring his normal routine. This task had become all encompassing. Then he hit pay dirt.

There was a photo linking Becks with the Billionaire Ted Roark. They were shaking hands over the construction of her new clinic. Bryce noticed that Ted was wearing black gloves and a black cape. He must be Looney Toons Bryce said to himself. Bryce had the picture printed off and contacted General Beckman.

The General was worried there had been no activity on the Fulcrum side at all since Chuck's last missions. She was alerted that Bryce Larkin wanted a conference. Sighing she got ready for the link.

"Good Evening General" Bryce said.

"Yes it is Agent Larkin I am sure you did not waste the taxpayer's money just to talk about the weather?" The General rebuked.

"Er…No General I think there is a Fulcrum agent on board the station." Bryce said.

"Agent Larkin how can you be so sure?" The general sat up straighter.

"Because of this." Bryce sent the picture of Becks shaking hands with Ted Roark.

"Agent Larkin what does this prove?" The General was getting perturbed until

"General when I was working for the late Director Graham he had me in deep cover in the Fulcrum organization. We used all of Roark's facilities and products world wide. I believe that Ted Roark is the mad man behind it all. Also I heard talk in the Fulcrum ranks that he had a tendency to kill the messenger." Bryce said.

"That is pure speculation." The General said.

"Ok General one last bit. He was room mate to a one Stephen Bartowski aka Orion! When I was in Fulcrum finding and catching him was number one priority." Bryce said.

"Oh that is something different. Monitor your station mates carefully. Fulcrum could have more than one." The General said.

"I will General Agent Larkin out." Bryce said cutting off comms.

Unknown to Bryce he was being monitored by the man himself.

/

So he monitoring Becks? She was likable enough but never Fulcrum material. Too Bad Agent Larkin she is not the one! Ted laughed in his Darth Vader suit. Then his minion came in then told him he was late to a software conference.

Ted grimaced he had to take off his suit and electronically amped voice to look like the eccentric Billionaire. One day he would not need to keep up such a charade!


	6. Chapter 6

It has been 8 weeks since Chuck placed the capsule into the inky water. Today the full body cast was coming off. Chuck had been so bored that he had Morgan send him a Roark 6 so he could occupy his time. There was something about the new operating system Roark was going to introduce that sent alarm bells through his head. The Piranha's curiosity was peaked. Chuck hacked the code. Alarm bells is right Chuck sent the code to Bryce

Bryce was still thinking Becks was the Fulcrum mole but she did nothing suspicious in 8 weeks. Bryce was seriously rethinking who actually was the mole. Hardwick maybe? Darwin? Nah, Sergei? No way, Sveltana? Hmm possible, Chase? Give me a break! Bryce decided to refocus on Sveltana. Just as Bryce was satisfied with his choice he got the print out of the code for the new OS from Chuck.

Ok Chuck what has your panties in the proverbial bind? Bryce said as he ran through the code. Oh Crap alarm bells is right. This launch has to be stopped. Until this code can be altered. Bryce looked at the calendar. Launch was in 3 weeks. Working nonstop with each of them taking a section it could be completed in 4 weeks Bryce calculated.

I have to inform the General. Bryce thought.

\\\\\

Chuck was glad to be out of the hospital but being summoned to DC was not unexpected but to happen right away something told him the code which Bryce was shown might have something about it. Having Sarah who was fully healed and Casey who Chuck thought was possibly indestructible with him gave scant comfort. Sarah wrapped her hand in his and gave him a warm smile. Chuck could not help but smile back as they were whisked to the Naval base then off in the C15 a modified G450. 2 hours later they were standing in front of General Beckman's desk.

"I am so happy to see you all healed Team." The General said.

"We are too" Chuck said.

"Chuck you pulled off the impossible but I have to tell you. You are never will be cleared for flight status again." The general said.

"General you are not suggesting Chuck return to the bunker?" Sarah asked fearing for her boyfriend.

"No since Fulcrum was gone underground there is no need for that. However, we need to stop this code from being operational. Agent Larkin had informed me of this grave danger." The general said.

Chuck and Sarah both gave a sigh of relief.

"The only way to solve this problem we need someone who can infiltrate the Roark organization and stop the implementation.' The General said.

"There is only 3 weeks to do that General" Sarah pointed out.

"That is why we need Chuck to do it." The General said.

"Chuck? He has no training in being a spy!" Casey warned.

"True but this is not spying just gumming up the works by making several mistakes in his job. Chuck would be in no danger and the two of you will make sure." The General said.

Chuck was excited he always wanted to work at RI now he was being given his chance.

"Once the launch is delayed Chuck's modified code could be inserted and the release would happen." The general pointed out.

"Ok General I accept this mission." Chuck blurted out.

"Good I thought you would Chuck your apt in LA has already been set up you are all to fly there immediately after this briefing is over." The redheaded small woman said.

Chuck looked at Sarah with his eyes brimming with excitement. She had to smile at his enthusiasm.

"Greta, would you please come in and give our agents their new ids?" The general asked.

"Greta will be in your secondary team Chuck I am sure you know Greta's voice?" The General said.

Greta entered she was tall and athletic with long Brunette hair. Sarah took an instant dislike to the new comer.

"Oh so that is what she looks like" Chuck blurted out.

Sarah was not amused another Brunette Skank she would have to fight off.

"Ok Chuck you are Charles Carmichael you have a PHD at Harvard after graduating at Stanford. You have been working in a gov't lab for the past 3 years and now you want to try your luck at the private sector."

"Sarah you are Sarah Carmichael wife of said Charles you have your degree in Harvard Business school where you both met."

"Casey your name is Casey White you served honorably with the US marines for 24 years just got out and you have a position with the RI security dept. You are to head this division." Greta said.

"So who are you Greta?" Chuck asked.

"Me? I am nobody." Greta smiled. "Just Greta."

"Ok Team the rest of your support will be waiting for you in LA good luck team!" The General said.

"Oh you will need these." Greta gave them their wedding rings. "Wear them at all times they have a tracker chip in them just activate by pressing on the ring with your finger like so. The support team will be coming in hot. So what ever you do don't set it off accidently."

"Here are your plane tickets. And watch." Greta said as they were being escorted out of the building.

"There is your ride to airport. I will be making contact in 2 days. Good luck." Greta again smiled at Chuck then walked away.

Chuck looked at the keys to the apt wishing this would be real.

They made their flight and landed in LAX 5 hours later. Getting to the apt they noticed it was every large and spacious. There were 2 bedrooms set on opposite sides of a huge living space. Casey was setting up his equipment as Sarah and Chuck looked over the bedroom. Chuck noticed that clothes were in the closet already. Sarah was thumbing through the selection.

"Sarah? It has been awhile? Is this normal to be given these things?" Chuck asked since mostly he wore was his flight suit and his AF uniform.

"Yeah Chuck this is normal for clothes, apt and vehicles to be supplied. Speaking of vehicles, let's see what is in the garage." Sarah said looking at the vehicle key on her ring.

They both got down to the garage. Sarah pressed the security and it chirped from a Black 2010 Porsche 911 Targa. Sarah smiled the techs sure knew her preferences.

Chuck decided to press his button but he was a bit disappointed to see it was a Toyota Mini Van which replied.

Sarah had to laugh.

Chuck used to piloting bricks so now he was given his very own one! The techs must have a sense of humor.

"Well Chuck it is safe." Sarah said trying hard to hide her giggles.

Casey came down and was pleased to see his 1985 Ford Crown Vic sitting in his spot.

"Now there is a piece of Detroit Steel!" Casey proudly said. "It's nothing like your mamby Japanese crap."

"I have you know that the Sierra was top in its class for automobile safety! Look at all these crash crumple sites." Chuck defended. "Plus it is good on fuel economy too."

Casey just had to laugh.

"Chuck it is still early why don't you show me the sights of your home town?" Sarah asked her fake husband.

"Sure we are dressed to go anywhere." Chuck said. "So which vehicle…?"

Chuck did not have to ask since Sarah had already fired up the Porsche. Chuck slid into the passenger side then buckled up. He knew Sarah's driving habits from Houston. That was one ride he could do without. Chuck braced himself for the acceleration. He was not disappointed.

Soon Chuck had expertly guided them to his beach. There was a blanket and they had picked up supplies to have a picnic to watch the sun set.

There were not many in his secluded section of beach. Chuck just loved to look at the ocean. He used to do this with Ellie when he was younger. Sarah noticed the sadness which had settled on his face.

Sarah leaned next to me and held him. It was hard being dead to the people he loved. It had only been 3 short years but he could not help feeling sad. Until…

"Chuck Bartowski I thought you were dead! Why aren't you dead?" The voice was very familiar.

Chuck only said what first popped into his head was the line from Monty Python's Movie.

"I was but I got better!" Chuck said then suddenly he was engulfed in the strong arms of his sister! She was crying and squeezing him tight.

"Ellie I just got out of the hospital. Please loosen your grip! Chuck pleaded. "I really do not want to go back!"

Ellie stopped her crying then looked at him. He was very much in shape. But she could see the atrophies of a full body cast.

So what happened? Car wreck was that why they said you were dead? Misidentification? Ellie wanted to know.

"Yeah something like that" Chuck said not knowing what to say.

"Chuck was with the gov't at a secret lab so he had to be untraceable Ellie." Sarah said.

"So Charles, who is this gorgeous creature?" Ellie asked looking at Sarah for the first time.

"Ellie this is my wife. Sarah, Ellie." Chuck made the introductions.

"Wife huh…? So lot's has happened in the past three years. You know Awesome and I got married and we have a new baby too Clara. Just wait until you see her. She is so cute." Ellie said.

"I am glad sis that my death did not permanently hurt you. I never intended that to happen." Chuck said.

"Yeah, some how I was drawn to this beach tonight. Chuck I come here often to think of you now after all this time you reappear!" Ellie said. "I am so happy to see my brother once again. We have to have a party!"

"No Party! Ellie you can not tell anyone that you even know me." Chuck said. "It is best the world thinks I'm dead."

"Why? Are you in some sort of trouble?" Ellie asked.

"No but dead men just do not turn up. OK?" Chuck said.

Sarah had to laugh at that remark.

"Look I am staying in LA. If you want to meet call me at this number." Chuck said handing the number over.

"You are like Dad aren't you Charles!" Ellie said accusingly.

It was a sore spot between the siblings over the disappearance of their father.

"Ellie it is complicated. I would love to discuss this further with you but not here in public." Chuck said.

"Ok I have a girlfriend who is out of town we can talk there." Ellie said.

Sarah who had been watching the reunion between the siblings nodded her head.

"OK Ellie let's go." Sarah said as she squeezed his hand while they climbed into the Porsche then followed Ellie's car to the location.


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck did not saying anything as Sarah drove at a normal speed so once. They turned off of Coldwater Canyon and headed south toward the Hollywood hills. Chuck knew these roads well once they got to Mulholland they turned left and at the top of the ridge. They turned into a gated driveway. Ellie must have a pretty good friend to let her use this place Chuck thought.

Since it was night the lights in the city of LA shown like millions of colored lights. He could see activity near the downtown area. This house was in the original HollywoodLand subdivision on which the famous Hollywood Sign was made. Most people did not know that the Sign used to have the last 4 letter on it but during a storm those fell down leaving only what is seen today. Looking down they were right above the middle L. Whoever owns this place was it is very expensive to build and maintain.

Sarah was impressed this was something out of a dream sitting on the top of the Hollywood Hills looking down at the city with her boyfriend at night. Ellie motioned them to follow as she unlocked the huge solid oak door. It opened into a Living room which looked straight out of the 70's with deep shag carpet colored green as were the walls.

It was my friend's mother's place Ellie explained. "She had it updated last in the 70's and the house stood empty until recently. But we can talk here and not be disturbed."

Chuck sat down in a bean bag chair and immediately fell over. Both Sarah and Ellie laughed at his antics.

"You can pilot a Shuttle but yet a Bean bag Chair is too much for you?" Sarah said before laughing again.

Ellie listening was stunned.

"You did what?" Ellie exclaimed.

Chuck finally getting his bearing looked at his sister.

"I'm a Shuttle Pilot well at least I was until I was grounded. Too many breaks Ellie." Chuck said. "Sarah is one too."

"Shuttle as in Space Shuttle…? As in going out into space?" Ellie looked at her little brother in amazement.

"Yeah that sort of Shuttle It seemed I had the aptitude to handle the craft." Chuck said trying to be modest.

"Do not be modest Chuck nobody did it better than you." Sarah said.

"Not really…You were up there with me." Chuck pointed out to Sarah.

"Ok Ok obviously there is much to this story. So Chuck if you please tell me from the beginning?" Ellie asked.

Chuck started

"Ellie you remember the night of my 24th birthday?" Chuck asked.

"How could I forget? I was so mad at you. I went all out on that party only to have you and Morgan play video games in your room and drink wine all night!" Ellie said.

Sarah looked at Chuck. Chuck sheepishly looked back.

"Well Ellie that is not exactly what happened. Do you remember Dad's lab at the old house?" Chuck asked.

"Vaguely I have not been back there since Dad disappeared and we moved to the apt." Ellie said.

"Ok that is fair do you remember the day around my 7th birthday what happened that day?" Chuck asked.

"Oh…You did something and it took about 25 minutes for you to respond. I never understood what happened but I was plenty scared until you did respond. I though you were broken!" Ellie said. "That was the first time dad called you…"

"Aces!" Chuck replied. "He also said…"

"That you were special and I needed to look out for you." Ellie supplied. "How could I look out for you when you were dead?"

Ellie began to wail on her brother throwing fists left and right.

"Ellie watch it that hurts. I'm still injured." Chuck said doing the Morgan as Sarah stepped in then pulled her away from her brother.

Ellie now broke down and cried.

"How could you do that to me?" Ellie wailed. "For Three Years Chuck Three years…!"

"Listen Ellie I was not in charge. Sarah Please tell her!" Chuck implored since he could not stand when his sister cried.

Ellie started to calm down only Sarah searched the house found the bathroom and brought out some tissues as the siblings hugged it out.

Ellie separated and thanked Sarah for the tissues.

Chuck was upset how could he have caused this much pain to his family none the less. He had confided in Morgan why did he not confide in Ellie?

Morgan was necessary to solve the Space Shuttle sim. Ellie was not needed. It was a stark fact staring him in the face.

As soon as she calmed down he began again.

"Ok Ellie what happened to me that day was a Computer program called the Intersect which Dad created was transferred to my brain using encoded pictures. According to Dad I was the first to ever successfully show the technology worked." Chuck said.

"Ok I get that. I am a neuro physician." Ellie said.

"Really well congratulations. I certainly did not know that." Chuck said.

"Yeah I grad only a few short weeks before Clara was born. You should have seen me waddling in between classes at USC." Ellie said with a giggle.

"What you a traitor? I thought you would stay at UCLA? What did Awesome think about that?" Chuck accused.

"Hey it was a full scholarship and there was nothing like it offered at UCLA." Ellie defended her decision.

"It's ok Ellie I forgive you. I suppose Awesome's frat buddies kid him a lot?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah they do but he does everything so well they forgave him." Ellie said proud of her husband.

"I bet they did!" Chuck teased.

"Anyway the program at USC was named Sparrow which to me was something kind of strange." Ellie said.

As Ellie kept talking Chuck's eyes rolled into his head. The flash was a long one and Ellie began to be concerned.

"Is he having a seizure? We need to lie him flat!" Ellie ordered.

Sarah held Ellie so that she wouldn't harm Chuck until he came out of the flash.

"Ellie, he is perfectly ok he just been triggered he calls these episodes Flashes." Sarah said.

"Flashes…? That was what Dr. Zarnov was talking about in his speech. There was something about retrieval of memories using visual and audio cues. I never though my brother would be living example of that!" Ellie said.

"Your brother is very special Ellie. He has helped many people from being hurt. You should be very proud." Sarah said.

Chuck came out of his flash then looked very strange at his sister.

"Sarah back away from her." Chuck said.

"Chuck it is your sister why should I back away?" Sarah said.

"Sarah please do as I ask. I can not answer any questions right now we need to leave and now." Chuck said.

Sarah figuring something Chuck saw in the flash meant he was in danger. So she apologized to Ellie

"Chuck must be over tired and we have to start our new jobs soon. But he will be in touch Ok? It was nice talking with you." Sarah said.

She led a very wary Chuck out the door. Then to the car and soon they were on the road back to the apt.

"Ok Chuck can you tell me what is that all about?" Sarah angrily asked.

"I can't until we get to the apt. This is much bigger than we thought." Chuck said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chuck was silent as Sarah tried to remember her way back to the Apt. It had been 3 years since she had been in LA. The apt was in an area she really did not remember. Chuck was just looking straight ahead staring into space. Chuck normally did not do that which had Sarah worried.

"Chuck Babe?" Sarah said hoping Chuck would turn and give her one of those patented Bartowski smile. Unfortunately, Chuck did not even notice. This was getting serious Chuck never ignored her. So drastic measures are needed Sarah thought.

She called Chuck on his phone.

Chuck broken out of what ever trance he was in looked at the phone then at Sarah. He sheepishly smiled.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sarah I was just thinking about Ellie and her part in all of this." Chuck said then he gave Sarah one of his patented smiles.

Sarah relaxed her Chuck was back.

"Chuck I do not know where the apt is located?" Sarah said frustrated.

"Where are we now?" Chuck said "Wait…don't answer that."

Chuck looked at his phone then smiled.

"Well Honey if though you thought you were lost you were not. Just turn right on the next street and we will be there." Chuck praised Sarah's driving and navigational abilities.

Sarah followed Chuck's instructions and there was the apt building all 14 stories directly in front of them. Sarah sighed then parked in the parking structure. They hurried up to the room.

Casey had set up all the antidetection equipment and was surprised the duo was back so soon.

"How was the sightseeing trip?" He asked.

"Casey raise Beckman. It is urgent. Then get a hold of Bryce." Chuck ordered as he entered the kitchen to get a water.

Casey unused to taking orders from Chuck complied there was something going on with the Nerd.

"Beckman is online" Casey said.

"Team Good you have set up in LA. So is this a progress report?" She asked.

"Yes and No General Chuck ran into his sister." Sarah said.

"Will that be a problem Agent Carmichael?" The General asked.

"I am not sure General. I got a flash off of her on an Operation Sparrow." Chuck said.

"Operation Sparrow I do not think that is an op from either CIA or NSA" the general said.

"It is neither General it is Fulcrum's" Chuck said.

"I see and what are the parameters in this op?" The General asked.

"You see the code for the OS held the clue. General they are building an Intersect." Chuck said.

"Are you sure? We have had no intel on Fulcrum's abilities in that area." The General said.

"Yes General I am sure. I have pieced it together from my flash and the Code in the OS. We were wondering why all this personal information was going to be needed. They want to place it in their agents. This way they could blackmail anyone." Chuck said.

"That would be a problem. So what about your sister Chuck?" The general asked.

"I do not know how involved she is but I know she was given a scholarship by the Roark Foundation. She is currently assisting Dr. Zarnov in using memories better and retrieving information easier by mapping the brain. Her technology is far above the scientist in the Omaha Project." Chuck said.

"So how soon could they be operational?" The General asked.

"Soon General with Ellie helping them it is like half of Orion is with them. Me, being the other half of him. So together we could get it operational." Chuck said.

"Is it wise for Chuck to continue?" Sarah asked.

"Yes continue mission. Chuck is our only hope for stopping the OS from doing its job." The General said.

Understood General Casey out. Casey said closing the laptop.

"You heard the general I need to get some sleep. I have to report bright and early at 5 AM." Casey said.

"Ok Casey we got you. Have a good sleep." Chuck said.

"Chuck are you coming to bed" Sarah asked seductively.

"No I have to confer with Bryce. I will be coding most of the night. You do not have to wait up." Chuck said.

"Ok Chuck" Sarah walked over and kissed him.

"Umm that is good temptress I must continue my work begone!" Chuck laughingly said.

Sarah pouted then good naturedly said.

"Good Night Chuck." She then left the room. As soon as Sarah had left he called up the deep tracking station and got a link to Bryce.

Bryce was surprised to see his old friend's face on the screen.

"Hey Buddy long time no see. How is the body? I was sure glad to learn you made it. I just knew you could do it!" Bryce said delighted to see his old friend.

"I know what this section of code we have been puzzling over is doing" Chuck said.

"What how? Oh never mind spill it!" Bryce said surprised but not really he was talking to Chuck after all.

Chuck knew Bryce was also a carrier of the intersect but no one else other than Beckman knew.

"Buddy… check on operation Sparrow." Chuck said.

Bryce flash did not take as long as Chuck's and he came out rather quickly then said "Wow!"

"Yeah now you know." Chuck said.

"Chuck this means we have to get this code in very quickly. I doubt your simple mistakes would work." Bryce said.

"Yeah I saw that too Bryce. So what I propose would be creating two infinite loops so that data just gets shifted from one database to another." Chuck said.

"Great Idea I will be working on it right away." Bryce said.

"As will I… I heard you have a Fulcrum agent on board?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah I narrowed it down to either Svetlana or Becks" Bryce said.

"Bryce you are on the wrong course. Neither of them are the mole." Chuck said.

"What I have wasted all my time on them! Who is it? Chuck?" Bryce said worriedly.

"I noticed Hardgrave was very suspicious and tried to gain access to the pod." Chuck said.

"Hardgrave…? Oh Chuck I think I screwed up!" Bryce said.

"What did you do?" Chuck asked.

"I confided to her. She being second in command needed to know that a traitor was onboard. I might have compromised Orion too." Bryce said.

"You were trying to impress her weren't you Bryce! Ah Man this is bad! They almost have the intersect completed and if you gave them Orion and Ellie is working for them too!" Chuck said.

"What Ellie is working for Fulcrum?" Bryce said.

"No she does not know she is. She is working with Dr. Zarnov. He is working for Fulcrum." Chuck said.

"Chuck I am so sorry. What can I do?" Bryce asked.

"Just get your section of the code ready and quick I will need it in 3 days!" Chuck said.

"I can do that Chuck I am so sorry about all of this. I mean with Sarah and my jealousy. It will not happen again friend." Bryce sincerely said.

"I accept your apologies. I need to contact Orion and tell him anything from you is compromised. I hope I get there in time." Chuck said as he raised Cortina then started tapping out a code.

\\\\\

In Hong Kong in a side street Orion was waiting for Bryce to appear. Bryce had said it was urgent. So he was waiting and wondering how did Bryce get down from the Space Station? But the right code was sent and verified so it had to be real right? As Orion looked around he spotted 10 unfriendlies. Bryce's code is compromised as he looked down Chuck's code came in telling him the same thing.

Surrounded Orion held up his hands but sent the code to Chuck he was captured send help.

"Oh Boy!" He uttered as he surrendered and was tranked.


	9. Chapter 9

After the night of coding Chuck was aroused by Casey's getting ready for work. Then he fell right back asleep. Casey was going be head of security so he had to wear that special blazer with the RI logo on the pocket. He ironed his pants before the fireworks between those two happened. Casey thought about how those two acted. He just gave a grunt then exited out of his room into the Space.

Casey was not figuring the nerd would still be in this room passed out. Especially with a hot number Sarah Walker waiting for him in the bedroom. But he had to admit the nerd was no slacker. Morgan? Well that is a different idea. How did that person get involved with his daughter he had no idea. Casey shook his head to remove that image from his mind. He carefully checked his weapon in his shoulder holster. Then he placed a backup piece of the twilight darts. Normally Casey would never be concerned about hurting anyone but this position would have to be different. Casey smiled as he got down a bowl and filled it with Good Old American Corn Flakes. It could have been oatmeal but he did not want to cook this morning.

"Bartowski…! Get up!" Casey said while eating his breakfast.

"Wha…Oh it is you Casey…What time is it?" Chuck looked around.

"4:30 I have to go." Casey responded. "There is a message on Cortina."

"What? Oh this is bad. Orion was captured by Fulcrum!" Chuck said in alarm.

"What Orion is captured? When did that message come in?" Casey asked with much alarm.

Chuck looked at the full message and read the header.

"It looks like 15 hours ago. I should have looked at Cortina earlier." Chuck said getting his head cleared.

"No Matter Moron we need to inform the General Now!" Casey said setting up the link.

"Good Morning General Agent Carmichael has some more bad news."

"Well Agent?" The general braced for what could be considered catastrophic.

"Sir I received an alarm from Orion saying he was captured." Chuck said.

"I see and when did you get this alarm?" The General asked.

"About 15 hours ago." Chuck said.

"Do you know where it was sent?" The general asked.

"Hong Kong General" Chuck said after looking at the ip address.

"Col…? Were you not supposed to be at work at 5 AM?" The general asked.

"Yes general I was just leaving." Casey said.

"Good coordinate with Agent Carmichael to keep an eye out for anyone matching Orion's description today." She said.

"Yes general I will" Casey out.

Casey looked at Chuck then sighed. It was not the nerd's fault he was not listening to his wrist computer. He wished that he had earlier notice.

\\\\\

Casey left and with 5 min to spare he was seated in his chair in his office. The banks of monitors were well lit and several of his subordinates were seated in front of them.

Casey felt a bit of déjà vu. The office was not a normal one. Casey had learned that Ted Roark had the building built to his specifications. One of them was the Security room looked like a mock up of the Bridge of the original Star Trek Enterprise. Casey was seated in the Captain's chair.

Nerds Casey said under his breath. However even in the low lighting he liked the ability to swivel.

Casey was keeping his eyes out for any new arrivals.

It was not long until Casey spied a man with his head down being carried into a section of the building where he did not have cameras. Well not yet Casey thought.

"I am leaving to go on rounds." Casey said to his number 2.

"OK Sir I will monitor from here." The number 2 said.

Casey dropped into the feed room and quickly looped the feed on the camera on the place he saw the man enter.

Casey satisfied he did the job properly wished Chuck was here. The nerd would have had it done in moments he thought.

Casey now armed with the trank gun entered that area. It was child's play to enlist Chuck to break the code.

"Casey I do not like it." Chuck said over the comms. "Why don't you wait until Sarah arrived for her meeting?"

"It can not wait for the skirt. If that was Orion we need to know now!" Casey said.

"Ok Casey set up the cameras as you go and I will direct from here." Chuck said.

Chuck was not really prepared to go on an op so soon. He had hoped with Casey's information they would have had more time. But He was the king of on the fly ops so he put his head into the game.

Casey entered and placed Camera's as he went along.

Chuck saw something which confirmed his suspicions. It was an Imagining Room and in the middle were Orion and someone who looked like Darth Vader?

"Casey they have Orion. I need you to get out of there." Chuck said.

"Right Chuck I am leaving." Casey said. Then he continued his rounds. He waved at every camera.

/

In the imagining room Ted dressed as Vader was gloating!

"Ah Bartowski we meet again or should I call you Orion?" Ted Laughed.

"Ted I knew it was you from your stench!" Orion retorted.

Orion got slapped by one of the men holding him up.

"You will not speak to the boss that way!" The thug said.

Ted only laughed.

"Once you were the Master and I was the student but then you went away. Now I am the Master!" Ted said reciting the lines of that movie.

"You do know if you strike me down I will become even more powerful!" Orion retorted.

"Stephen I did not even knew if you remembered!" Ted said being suddenly all jovial.

"Yeah it had been a few years I see your Darth obsession has gotten the worst of you. Especially you know that Han drew first!" Orion said to his once roommate.

"No! I will not have this argument with you again! Han was good and he can't draw first!" Ted retorted. "However, Darth was able to do both!"

"So you found me but I suppose you have not found Mary?" Orion asked.

"No she still eludes me! But I have someone a bit better." Ted said.

Ted motioned and the screens came alive with views of Ellie in the lab.

"No!" Orion said. "Not Eleanor!"

"Yes as you can see she is totally unharmed. However, I would hate to deprive you of your last child. Too bad you had such bad luck with your youngest! Car accident…? Who would have seen that coming?!" Ted taunted.

"Ted do not harm her…What do you want?" Orion admitted in defeat.

"What I want is to fix the cipher!" Ted said.

"What? I…" Orion said.

"I what…?" Ted asked.

"I'll need a lab and lots of equipment." Orion said contacting Chuck on the wrist computer which the thugs had not relieved him.

"Yes of course my minions will be at your disposal." Ted said.

"And I want to be working with Elleanor!" Orion said.

"That can be arranged but you do not get to leave here." Ted said.

Orion smiled.

"I would not think of doing anything like that Old friend." Orion said.

\\\\

Chuck watched in fascination. Who knew his old man was such a Star Wars Nerd and he could quote the lines too? Chuck looked at his wrist computer. It was imperative to rescue Orion with Ellie too. Chuck was coming up with a plan. When Sarah came into the room and gave him a kiss.

"Bad news Fulcrum has Orion and is holding him and my sister at the RI campus. It is imperative you get this job." Chuck said.

"Oh don't worry I will have it before day's end." Sarah said kissing her scruffy nerf herder. "Don't worry Chuck we will get your family back."


	10. Chapter 10

Chuck watches as Sarah his most competent Sarah appears. She was dressed for success.

Those heels were making him ache in his most private of places.

"So sorry honey…" Sarah said seeing her lover in distress.

"That is ok" Chuck said while gritting his teeth.

"I never wanted to distract you from your duty" Sarah purred.

"Sarah nobody can distract the Piranha" Chuck said in a squeaky voice.

"Right Ok lover boy I have an appt at 10 so. Why don't you get yourself cleaned up then after the interview we could celebrate? Sarah insinuated.

"I could do that Mrs. Carmichael." Chuck said still with his voice very high.

Sarah kissed him deeply. She checked to see if her hair and makeup was in order then left.

Chuck was interested in seeing what Ellie was doing. So he hacked into the surveillance net of Fulcrum.

He watched as Ellie was lead away by two armed thugs.

Chuck switched cameras to find where Ellie was going. Eventually he found her.

\\\\\

"Dad?" Ellie asked.

"Yes Eleanor it is I." Orion replied.

"Where were you? You were neither at Chuck's funeral nor at my Wedding! Did you even know you have a Grand baby?" Ellie said as she slapped his face.

Chuck winched as he watched. He knew how that hurt. He had been on the receiving end of an Ellie Bartowski slap before.

"Eleanor you are right I was absent but no longer." Orion said.

"I was told I was supposed to work with you?" Ellie asked.

"Yes I requested you. I need your help with the Cipher." Orion said.

"The cipher? What is going on?" Ellie inquired.

"Well I have thought of placing the cipher instructions here in Frontal Lobes." Orion said.

"Yes that kind of thinking would over heat the brain and cause death." Ellie said. "You are thinking like an engineer! The brain does not work that way."

So daughter of mine you have a better solution? Orion asked.

"Yes Dr. Zarnov and I have been testing the area around the Amygdala" Ellie said.

"It is perfect it is designed to transfer information. It could not over heat." Orion said.

"Yes and the best part it can access muscle memory." Ellie said excitedly.

Ted was watching too on Chuck's piggy backed link.

"Good Good. I can see this will be the start of a beautiful friendship!" Ted said to himself.

"Sir your 10 o'clock is here!" The Minion said.

"Well send her in!" Ted said looking at the minion. He was not going to take his suit off and he was wondering what this person a Sarah Carmichael will do.

Sarah is announced and she walks in to see a tall man dressed as Darth Vader. Living with Chuck had prepared her for most things Nerdy. But this was a whole new level.

"Sarah? It is CosPlay just go with it" Chuck said in her ear.

"CosPlay I never heard you use that word before" Sarah subvocalized.

"Well I know your nerd culture is limited but just imagine him in a business suit Ok?" Chuck explained.

"I can do that." Sarah said as she stretched out her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Roark." Sarah said in her most pleasant and professional voice.

"What nonsense call me Ted. I have read your file most impressive indeed." Ted said in his Darth Vader voice.

Sarah smiled sweetly.

"I see we had hired your husband as our head of the OS research." Ted again said.

"That is correct his name is Dr. Charles Carmichael." Sarah said.

Ted was a bit disappointed that his appearance had not caused any Freaking of the Danes response.

"Sarah you are doing well." Chuck encouraged.

"Well you are hired!" Ted said. "You are to be my personal Aide! Minion! Take Mrs. Carmichael to HR!"

"Yes sir right away." The Minion said.

"Welcome to RI Mrs. Carmichael I will have Minion tell you all about your position!" Ted said turning his back to her.

Sarah left.

"So the freaking Sarah Walker is here? Those big boys are sure interested in my little company!" Ted said to the thugs guarding the door.

"Uh Boss is it wise to let the skirt have access to you?" Thug one asked.

"Huh? Have you never heard to keep your friends close but your enemies closer?" Ted said.

All the men in the room started laughing!

Chuck watched. Sarah's cover was blown but she did not seem to be in any danger. Hmmm this might give us an opportunity.

\\\\\

Sarah spent the rest of the day getting HR situated. Sarah being personal aide to Ted gave her free range to anywhere in the company. Even the VP's were afraid of her level 12 badge.

"Sarah was to become the right hand of the Emperor!" Chuck thought. "Good so she can get messages to both Orion and Ellie."

Chuck then looked at himself. I need to do something about this.

Chuck ran a bath and using his razor scraped off the several days of growth then being clean he was tired then following Sarah's advice he fell asleep naked on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chuck was awakened by the soft caresses of his lover. Sarah was completely naked and was lying next to him.

"Ummm that feels so good." Chuck said.

Chuck now fully awake grabbed her and kissed her full on.

Sarah was surprised how fast her lover could be. Of course he was in space and used his arms all the time so getting quick probably became second nature to him.

Chuck kissed and soon they were both heated and round one of their love making had commenced. It had been almost 6 months since they had been like this. Between Chuck's getting ready for the demise of Fulcrum to the late night training for the Shuttle there had been no time. Then the second shuttle mission to rescue Chuck almost ended both their lives. Then being whisked to LA to confront Fulcrum in their lair. It was so good to finally do what she wanted with him. Chuck was not complaining.

"Sarah…?" Chuck asked.

Sarah being boneless and having a warm glow all through her body could only respond with.

"Uhhh…?" Sarah attempted to speak.

"I know this is sort of sudden but I want you more than anything else in the world. Sarah you have made me a better man. If you never waltzed into that Buy More I shudder what Fulcrum would have been doing?" Chuck stated.

"Yeah it was great I knew you were the one." Sarah said rolling over to see something very small in his hand. Sarah was all excited.

"I wanted to wait but I realized there will be one more crises or one more mission which we can potentially not walk away. So I have to ask you now. Will you marry me?"

Sarah propped up on one hand looked deeply into Chuck chocolate pools of perfection. She saw the angle of his red lips and the earnestness on his face. There was no hesitation.

She reached over to kiss him gently.

"I would love you to be Mr. Walker!" Sarah said with a smile.

"Mr. Walker eh…? It has a nice ring…But I was thinking more like Mrs. Carmichael or even Mrs. Bartowski. But I can live with Mr. Walker." Chuck said kissing Sarah again.

Chuck slid the ring on her finger. Sarah began to cry. Chuck was alarmed but Sarah held her hand out palm flat against his chest.

"It is ok Chuck. I've been searching for a Home for the longest time. I realized Chuck. You are my Home. I guess it happened when you were in the station and I was on Earth. I knew from now on. You and I had to stay together. Then when I heard you say I love you when we were about to crash into the water. That was all it heard in my mind 'til I awoke in the hospital." Sarah said.

"Chuck there is a jet waiting on the tarmac in Burbank. We could fly to Vegas and be back before my morning shift. I no longer want to pretend we are married I want the real thing." Sarah said.

"Ok Sarah what do you want me to do?" Chuck asked being very excited.

"Well I think putting clothes on first might be first order." Sarah smiled at all of Chuck's glorious naked body.

The scars from the crash were fading fast. Only a few pink lines were left where they had to use surgery.

"Clothes…? Oh yes Clothes are good! Sarah what type?" Chuck asked.

"Charles you want to look like your normal self. We do not want to draw attention to us." Sarah said being always the practical spy.

"Sarah I always thought you wanted to dress up for this occasion?" Chuck said tossing on his T-shirt "May the Force be With You" along with the image of Yoda and jeans.

Sarah dressed also casual in a sweater and jeans.

"Maybe one day…but today is not the day. Being the casual nerd is you Chuck and it is the real you I want." Sarah said kissing him.

"Ok so do you want to tell Casey? Or leave him be?" Chuck asked. "Casey could be my best man."

"No leave him be." Sarah said grabbing her keys to the Porsche.

"Ok the coast is clear. No Casey is seen." Chuck said sticking out his head from their bedroom.

Sarah and Chuck stealthily leave the apt and were giggling on the way down the elevator.

When the doors open there stood Casey.

"Oops busted" Chuck whispered to Sarah she only giggled.

"Ok Moron where are you taking the skirt?" Casey asked threateningly.

"Er Casey it is not like that it is the Skirt taking me!" Chuck responded.

"Casey Chuck is right I am taking him." Sarah said menacingly.

"Last time you left Chuck you got in trouble. I'm going along I've no idea what kind of trouble you would find this time." Casey said.

"I told you we should have told him" Chuck whispered.

"Fine if you're coming then you're driving! Chuck and I will be in the back." Sarah said seeing no way to ditch the third wheel.

"Now you are talking Sister Let me introduce you to American Luxury at its best!" Casey said opening the door to his Crown Vic.

"Casey the Bob Hope Airport…" Chuck said as he snuggled against Sarah.

"Ok we will be there in about 15 mins." Casey said.

Casey got them to the private hanger where Sarah took over and completed the flight check. Chuck wanted to Copilot. They were in the cockpit which left Casey alone with his scotch and cigar.

Chuck had not flown at the controls since the space shuttle. He was eager to take it up.

The tower cleared the flight. Chuck had a big smile on his face. He was born to fly!

Sarah watched him carefully. She knew he was no rookie but as soon as he squeezed her hand she relaxed. Chuck lifted off beautifully and in a half hour it was touching down in Nellis Air Force Base. Chuck taxied the jet into the hanger and let the flight crew take over.

"Thanks Sarah that was great. How did you know we would have a jet at our disposal?" Chuck asked.

"Oh this is not a CIA jet Chuck. It is RI's!" Sarah said.

"What? You know that RI logs everything." Chuck said.

"Yes it does. Chuck we can not look suspicious. I am the ass't to Ted Roark himself. I can use any of RI resources at any time. You are a very high VP in programming. And Casey is Head of Security. This is what these jets are for." Sarah explained.

"Quick trips to Vegas…?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah...Besides I have to meet Ted in the upper suite. Tonight..." Sarah said.

"Oh so this is a business trip?" Chuck asked.

"Oh some what but much more than that…" Sarah said out of earshot of the ground crew.

What Sarah did not say when she mentioned about renewing her vows to Charles that Ted wanted to be there.

The drove to the hotel and were ushered into a ballroom which was setup exactly for them at Ted's expense.

Chuck was amazed the ballroom was just like stepping into Mos Eisley Cantina.

"Ah there is the happy couple!" Ted said dressed as Darth Vader.

"We need to do this all legal like. There are your forms as directed." Ted said pointing at the forms. "I will be doing the officiating!"

"I did not know you were a chaplain?" Chuck said.

"Oh there is much more to me." Ted said. "Why don't you get dressed? There should be something for you in the dressing room."

Ted pointed to the room Marked HAN SOLO.

Chuck looked at Sarah and shrugged then moved off to the designated room.

"Minion get me another drink!" Ted said. "I hope it is to your specifications my dear?"

"Ted it is perfect!" Sarah said taking a drink.

"So the bride needs to get ready." Ted said.

"She does indeed are our guest here too?" Sarah asked.

"Oh Yes everything has been arranged." Ted smiled.

"You're the best Boss anyone could ever have." Sarah patted his hand and left to get ready.

"That I know!" Ted said gloating.

\\\\

Chuck opened the door Named Han.

Morgan was standing in his Wookie suit.

"Chuck!"

"Morgan!"

"How?"

"Why?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The two men hugged each other.

"I got a call from Sarah Ted's assistant. Why did you not tell me you were working for a Multi billionaire?" Morgan said.

"Well I wanted to be low key!" Chuck said getting into the Han Solo gear laid out for him.

"Look at this Chuck this blaster even works!" Morgan demonstrated the power of the weapon by knocking over some boxes. "Cool Huh?"

"Yeah Morgan really cool…" Chuck said.

"Now Chuck do not get nervous you are marrying the girl of your dreams!" Morgan said. "And you are having a Star Wars themed wedding! That is so cool. I have to introduce you to my gal."

"You have a gal?" Chuck asked he had been really out of the loop. "It is not Anna?"

"No it is not Anna she left me in Hawaii! Oh you don't know about that well another time." Morgan said.

"I guess good buddy but who is she?" Chuck asked.

"Alex McHugh" Morgan said. Chuck went into a quick flash. He knew Morgan was dating Casey's daughter.

"Morgan, do you know who her father is?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah he is a nice enough fellow I met him once he grunts a lot!" Morgan said.

Yeah that sounds like Casey Chuck thought.

The sounds of the Imperial March were heard.

"Oh that is our cue!" Morgan said rushing Chuck out of the room toward the stage.

Chuck craned his neck to see who was here. Seeing Big Mike smiling and having two subway sandwiches in his hands was overwhelming. The rest of the Buy Morons were here too. Chuck felt it was surreal version of this is your life Charles Bartowski. Then his eyes lit on Sarah dressed as Leia in her simple white tunic. Chuck mouth dried.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Morgan pointed Alex out.

She was dressed in a Padame hand maiden dress.

"Yeah little buddy she is a real catch." Chuck said moving closer to the stage.

Everyone in the front row was dressed in simple Jedi garb but their faces were hidden so Chuck could not see.

There were several people dressed as the bounty hunters encircling the stage one stood out to him. It was the bounty hunter garb Leia used to rescue Han.

Soon They were in front of the altar. Ted was officiating. Then it came to the part of the vows.

Chuck was surprised that Ted used his real name.

He looked apprehensive to Sarah and she just smiled and said go with it.

Chuck repeated his real name it sounded so foreign to him. The Sarah repeated her real name and it sounded even more foreign to her.

Ted then said "By the Power granted to me by the State of Nevada and the Galactic Empire I now pronounce you man and wife! Charles you may kiss the bride."

Chuck pulled Sarah into the longest most passionate kiss! The ending march to Star Wars started playing. Morgan as the Wookie even gave the Wookie Call!

Then the Jedi's stood up then through off their hoods. It was his family!

"Now let's get this party started!" Ted said. "The band started playing the Mos Eisley bar songs."

Ellie, even had Clara dressed as a cute little Ewok.

"Sarah this is amazing!" Chuck said.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Sarah winked then kissed him again.

"I bet I haven't" Chuck said. "I am sure looking forward to it."

The cake designed as the Millennium Falcon was brought out and Sarah and Chuck cut the cake with everyone important to him looking on. Then Sarah got a mischievous look to her face and smashed the cake into Chuck's face!

Chuck was laughing and did the same to her. Soon there were pies lined up for the food fight!

It was the best party Ted had ever seen! These Nerds were his kind of people! Too bad they all have to be destroyed!


	12. Chapter 12

The party was extremely fun as Mrs. Bartowski pulled Chuck away for the fascinating discussion over compressed data flows. Chuck stared at his bride as if she would fade away. But Sarah's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Chuck? Mr. Walker…let's go we have a room reserved. Sarah whispered.

"What about your job? It will be Monday soon?" Chuck said.

"Ted gave me the week off. I have to admit working for him was not like I had imagined." Sarah said in between the caresses and kisses as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Really…? How so…?" Chuck inquired.

"Well for an Evil Overlord he sure throws a heck of a party. I loved the Food fight then the fire hoses to wash everyone down." Sarah said.

"Speaking of which, you missed a piece of pie." Chuck reached up into Sarah's hair and retrieved the wayward piece.

"Ah I was saving that for later" Sarah mocked.

"Oh dear I found your secret stash. For shame on me…!" Chuck teased as the doors open to the suite. It was the penthouse and there was a 360 view of the city.

Sarah jumped on Chuck then wrapped her legs around his torso. Chuck carried her into the bedroom and proceeded to undress then worship her body. Sarah had been privy to the Bartowski touch before but now as a married woman Chuck was spectacular. He knew every way to make her spine tingle and turn into a mountain of goo at the same time. Soon the happy couple was spent then fell asleep.

\\\\\

Chuck awoke first with a smile on his face but the insistent knocking was getting to much Chuck clad in his boxers went to open the door.

It was a messenger. Chuck read the note on the platter then gave the attendant a tip. Walking back to the bedroom Sarah was aroused.

"What is that?" Sarah sleepily asked.

"It is a note from Orion." Chuck said studying the missive.

"What does it say?" Sarah asked exhausted but sated.

"Meet me for breakfast we have to talk." Chuck said.

"Is that all?" Sarah asked propped up on one elbow.

"No there is a room number and key." Chuck showed to his bride.

"Chuck Please be careful? I do not want to lose you." Sarah said luxuriating in the sinfully soft sheets.

"Hey if a space shuttle crash can't separate us nothing will" Chuck kissed his bride then got dressed.

"Oh Wait there is a PS. I did not see before." Chuck pointed out to his bride. "He wants you to attend too."

"Ok Chuck but I will have to get ready." Sarah said looking at the condition of her face and hair.

Chuck sent word over Cortina that they would be delayed. The response was quick 'do not worry.' Finally Sarah emerged looking radiant.

Chuck reached over and kissed her.

"Once more into the breech…?" Chuck asked.

"Lead on fearless leader!" Sarah smirked.

\\\\\

Chuck and Sarah held hands as they descended in the elevator to the right floor then they were at the right room.

The whole family was gathered with Orion standing tall. Food of all sorts was spread on the tables.

"Ah there they are the happy couple! So sorry for this…But since you do not know us and we would like to get to know who my son married." Orion said.

"Oh so it is the Spanish Inquisition?" Sarah whispered to Chuck.

"No Sarah it could not be that Since Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" Chuck laughed.

Sarah smiled she really walked into that one. She had married such a nerd!

Chuck and Sarah were seated between Ellie on one side and Orion on the other. One chair was still empty. Chuck wondered who that could be left open.

"So Mrs. Bartowski…There are no secrets here. I know you and my son have been through much. So tell us about yourself." Orion asked.

Sarah glad the cloak of secrecy was lifted told them all about her upbringing. How she moved around at an early age. How she was the daughter of a Con man. Then she elaborated her induction into the Company and how her world changed when she met Chuck 4 years ago. She then elaborated on how they got closer then finally told them about the space shuttle training. How Chuck was the best shuttle pilot ever.

Everyone was impressed over her and Chuck's romance.

"That is quite a history." Orion said.

"Yeah so you see I love your son more that my life." Sarah said.

Chuck smiled at her. He had not said a word.

"Ok so you have shared I guess it is time I spill everything." Orion said.

Chuck looked expectantly at his father.

"Charles, I am a founder of Fulcrum!" Orion said.

"What…? You created this evil which plagues us?" Chuck said with much incredulity. "Why…?"

"Well you have to understand we were watching the dismantling of the Agency from within. There was evil being passed off as being good. There were many new laws which prevent the Agency to take out the bad guys. In that time period there were lots of bad guys." Orion said.

"Ted, Mary and I decided there had to be an organization. It was outside the agency that could deal with the threats to America thus Fulcrum was born." Orion continued.

"Ted? As in Ted Roark…? I thought you always hated him." Chuck asked being lost. What Orion was saying was contradicting his own childhood knowledge.

"Charles that was later." Orion said. "But in the beginning we had major successes. Then Mary and I started seeing each other. Ted was jealous and decided Fulcrum would be his alone."

Chuck looked at his bride.

"That is when he started to change the mission. Its purpose turned to create more power and money. Ted started to recruit the Bad guys they previously would hunt down. The corruption of Fulcrum had started. We left to form our family. Ted is your god parent Eleanor and Charles." Orion stated.

Both Ellie and Chuck were thunder struck hearing this revelation coming from Orion's lips.

"So what happened…?" Chuck asked remembering his childhood.

Orion ran his hand over his face then in a quiet voice said.

"The Intersect happened." Orion said. "It was supposed to be a teaching tool to allow people to learn quickly and perform a task. It was meant to be good for everyone. Then the trials started and people died. The CIA and NSA rushed the program then soon the Looney bins were being filled with rejects. I could not continue until you happened, Charles." Orion said.

"I happened?" Chuck said then he realized what his father was referring. "Oh on my seventh birthday…!"

Sarah looked at Chuck he had mentioned that to Ellie before.

"Yes your 7th birthday and you survived the download. I was afraid that you too would have ended up like the rest. But you did not. I realized what we were doing wrong. The download needed to be in two parts the instructions then the data. You survived because your brain was not overloaded." Orion said.

"Now this leads me to our present problem. As you know Chuck Ted has got his interface for his version of the Intersect. What he does not know I created a suppressor routine so that the Intersect would be unable to function. Anyone downloaded would never be able to access the data part. I want you to have this. The Intersect has done nothing good for you. I am truly sorry about your condition." Orion said.

"No!" Chuck said.

"What? Charles?" Orion was surprised at the vehement his son was displaying.

"I said NO! Dad your device has saved hundreds and maybe million of lives just because I know how to use it! I can not turn my back on more people who need my help. Dad I will not take this suppressor routine. Remove it from the final cipher." Chuck said. "Ted's original plan has to continue!"

Ellie was now alarmed.

"Chuck it is the only way. If we allow Ted to complete his design then his agents will conquer the world." Ellie said.

"No he won't and I am not going to tell you all now. But get that routine out!" Chuck said.

Ted still dressed as Darth Vader entered the room and started clapping! "Bravo Charles! I knew I could count on you to show me Orion could not be trusted!"

"Just for this I am promoting you to Senior VP over all projects!" Ted said "You have shown your loyalty to Fulcrum! Minions escort the Bartowski's out!"

"No!" Chuck said again.

"No?" Ted asked.

"NO they will not be harmed! Orion will change the cipher as directed and he will stay with us until the trials are over. Everyone else is to be freed!" Chuck said with steely determination.

"Ok Charles I like you! I will do as you ask! Minions stand down!" Ted ordered as he sat down to breakfast. Everyone was aghast at Chuck's conversion. Sarah saw him wink then relaxed. She knew a Chuck plan when she saw one.


	13. Chapter 13

Chuck's turnabout was the topic of discussion. Chuck did not care he had his reasons. Orion accepting his fate flew back to LA along with Ellie to repair the cipher he had sabotaged. Sarah piloting with Chuck held his hand. Ted still dressed in his Darth Vader suit was in the aft compartment.

Orion tapped only one word on his wrist computer. Why?

Chuck looked at it and the idea of why was consuming him.

Why? Because Dad, your way would not have worked Ted had so many other options. I could not keep you safe. Only by convincing him I was on his side could I ensure your safety. Look I was dead and it sucks. I would not want to have the reverse happen to you. I love you all too much. Trust in me Charles.

Orion knew that his son had taken the same choice he was given a long time ago. He chose family and non interference. Orion was saddened that his choice led to so much suffering in the world. He had hoped his Son would correct his mistakes. Unfortunately, Chuck did something of the same. Orion had to chuckle to himself. Of course he would make the same choice. He is a Bartowski. I trained him to be so compassionate. I only wish Mary was here.

The Plane touched down in Tustin Airport. It was closer to the RI campus in Irving. The car ride back to the campus was excruciating slow. They had landed in Rush hour traffic. Chuck's eyes were held straight ahead. Chuck was hoping Bryce had finished his research and part on time because he was going to need it.

Getting to the RI facility Orion dutifully changed the code under Chuck's strong supervision. Ted decided this part did not interest him so he and Sarah left to his office on the top floor.

Sarah eyed her boss carefully. She was on the look out for the double cross. Thankfully, Ted seemed to be keeping his word. But still she was on alert. She still had her original ring now switched to her right hand. All she would need is to rub it and Greta's forces could be here quickly. Sarah quickly decided Ted was not going to go against his God Son.

"So Orion told us that you are Charles God Father?" Sarah asked.

"What? Oh Yeah I was honored by that!" Ted said leaning back in his chair.

"So can you tell me how that happened?' Sarah asked her boss.

"Oh let me see…Frost and Orion got married and they were getting distracted from Fulcrum. I thought it would be good to reconnect to see how happy they were. Orion invited me over one night and he confided that he was in danger. How that being his oldest and best friend would I look after the kids? I was flattered of course I would." Ted said rocking in his chair.

"I have had always a soft spot when it came to Eleanor and Charles. That is why I gave the word to the committee to accept Eleanor for her training." Ted said.

"You were responsible for Ellie's good fortune?" Sarah asked.

"Well what kind of godfather would I be if I did not pave the way for my God Child. Too bad I could not do anything for poor Charles. Him being locked away in some bunker like some worthless trash!" Ted said showing extreme emotions something Sarah would not believe he was capable.

"Finally he believed in himself and of course my 20 Million to the President's campaign was not that a big of sacrifice to free my God son." Ted said waxing poetic.

Sarah always wondered why the President allowed Chuck out of the bunker. She had Ted to thank.

Sarah was looking at Ted with sympathetic eyes. But no he still is the head of Fulcrum. His agency has been responsible for more deaths of good men then his acts of kindness to her family. He had to be finally defeated.

Chuck sent word that Orion had fixed the cipher and trials were to commence.

Orion stood by along with Ellie and Ted flanked by Sarah.

"I am going to be the test subject. I know that my father would not intentionally hurt me!" Chuck said.

"Chuck No" Sarah gasped.

Ted clapped his hands Charles would be the perfect subject too bad the OS was not ready so he would have to download the other database.

Everyone was given shades as Chuck stepped into the imaging Chamber.

Chuck gave Sarah a wink then placed his hand on the screen. The chamber lit up with all sorts of images.

Sarah held her breath. Chuck has to be ok he just has to. She really did not want to become a widowed bride. She wanted that future Chuck had described in one of their very long talks while on assignment. It was just she, him and the Comm. Link. Sarah had to chuckle most of her courting was done without seeing him. She was out doing something exciting and he was in the bunker. They really had no idea that they would ever be together again physically. She had Ted to thank for his part of bringing them together.

The lights in the room faded and Ellie was the first to rush to the unconscious Chuck.

"His vitals are good. He seems to be asleep." Ellie said.

"Asleep?" Ted asked "Is that normal Orion?"

"Well I can not be sure. With the changes to the memory pathways is tricky Sleep might be a reaction we did not anticipate." Orion said worriedly.

Sarah approached she had this crazy idea to kiss him awake. So she bent over and laid the most passionate kiss she ever gave. Slowly Chuck responded. Then they embraced continuing the kiss.

"I was lost" Chuck said "but you found me!"

"Always Chuck I will always find you." Sarah said almost crying.

"So Charles, how do you feel?" Orion asked.

"Lighter Dad, I feel lighter." Chuck said.

"Good we are now going to test your abilities?" Ellie said.

"Ok Sis go ahead." Chuck said.

"Recite the Gettysburg address?" Ellie asked.

Chuck instantly knew it and recited it in Lincoln's own voice.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Sarah asked.

"We are in uncharted waters here." Ellie explain.

Dr. Zarnov who had been standing to the side was so happy his modifications had worked.

Next Ellie asked Chuck to create a soufflé.

Chuck got up and acted if there was bowls and measuring cups and in Julia Child's voice explained how the ingredients were put together to form a mixture when put in the oven would create the soufflé.

These unusual voices were a bit disconcerting coming out of his mouth. Sarah thought.

"Ok we can see that worked but how about a Kung Fu workout?" Ted asked.

Ted order 10 of his best fighter into the chamber.

Chuck flashed on the grand master Monkey technique and in a loud voice speaking Chinese he ordered the men to attack.

The men looked at Ted.

"Well just do not stand there! Attack him!" Ted ordered.

In about a blink of an eye Chuck had subdued them all. Even Sarah who was the best at the technique had never seen someone do it so quickly or with so much style. Chuck's usual technique would be classified as stilted but effective. This style was watching poetry in motion. He was so graceful.

"Chuck that was amazing…!" Sarah said hugging him.

"I thought so too…Ellie was I speaking Chinese?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah you were…" Ellie said.

"Cool I thought I was." Chuck said.

"Charles, flash on your Chinese but do not speak it but translate it into English." Orion asked.

Chuck now spoke in his normal voice and told them what he did to the 10 men who had yet to awake.

"So if you want you can use your own voice Fascinating. But your first inclination will be what the Intersect brings." Orion said.

Ted was dumbfounded he has his ultimate weapon and tonight they would celebrate!


	14. Chapter 14

Ted and the group were partying just like their wedding but this time most of RI and Fulcrum was in attendance.

Nobody was watching the imaging chambers when a Lone figure slipped in and activated it a Man who was tall was placed in the center of the chamber. From the control room the activation started. After it ended the lone figure pulled the unconscious man from the chamber. The person also downloaded all the cipher and databases too. They then slipped away into the night.

The man would never know this night ever occurred until he was triggered. The lone figure sat in the ambulance as it went screaming toward its destination Washington DC.

/

Chuck knew while everyone was distracted he switched the code he and Bryce had been working on for the OS. He tested it and it was a success! Leaving the terminal he returned to the party. The OS was now pressed and ready for shipment.

Sarah and Chuck had their own after party in the suite of the finest LA hotel. They had yet to have their honeymoon. Ted had given them off a full week and at the end of the week was the launch. Chuck intended to give Sarah the bestest of honeymoon.

After making love all night they dressed and caught the RI jet to Hawaii. There it stayed for a few days until they flew to other islands in the pacific. And the end of the week they were fully rested and updated the General on what was going to happen.

The General was relived she had not heard anything from them in 3 weeks. Chuck assured everything was fine!

\\\\\

Finally it was the day of the OS launch. Everyone in RI was nervous when Ted took the stage.

Ted dressed still as Darth Vader was introduced in the crowd was Chuck was watching the countdown clock. It was his baby and the changes to the OS would make this the best OS ever well until he dropped his version on the market…" Chuck thought.

The crowd went wild as the clock neared the final seconds at that point Ted was heard to say.

"I have to give credit to my design team which was headed by my God Son Charles Bartowski! Charlie come up here!" Ted reached out with his gloved hand.

Chuck was surprised but did as Ted asked.

"My boy we are going to make history!" Ted said as the flashbulbs were going off.

Chuck had to nod as he looked to the wings and saw Sarah giving the thumbs up.

/

At the Buy More Morgan was over whelmed by the demand of this OS. The 500 copies which went on sale were gobbled up in a 1 hour period.

Chuck anticipating had sent word to the RI warehouse to have trucks packed and ready to deliver when the first batches were gone from the stores.

Morgan called in desperate for product. The lines in the stores were reaching epic proportions.

RI representative coolly inform him that the request has been received and delivery will be in 10 mins. Chuck had also revamped the way RI dealt with stores and customers.

Chuck did not seem that busy during his honeymoon but looks could be deceiving. Having Cortina hooked in he wasted no time to modify everything. Sarah was not surprised after all he was the one to redesign the shuttles so that they would survive.

Morgan was jumping for joy when the trucks arrived. The person on the phone lied it was only 5 mins until delivery.

\\\\\

Soon Chuck and Ted retired to the underground Base where Orion was being kept. The techs were watching with glee as the OS's started to phone home. Chuck watched how the server after server was enlisted into this endeavor.

Orion stood next to him. Finally they were ready.

The underground facility was at Black Rock. All of Fulcrum's agents had come to the old drive in and were waiting for the download.

Ted gave the word and the download began. Soon it was over. The agents were commanded to get out of their cars and attack each other.

Ted was distracted when the strangest thing happened. The agents started to take wrenches to each others noses and a few of them were heard to say Nyuck Nyuck Nyuck. Then the poking in the eyes occurred and a few were waving their hands in front of other faces. One enterprising agent put his hand in front of his eyes only to be clobbered on the top of his head!

"What is this? My best agents all around the world are doing this! How could this happen? My plans for world domination are gone!" Ted lamented. "You Charles You did this didn't you! After all I did for you making you my heir apparent!"

"Ted I could not let you conquer the world with these people! They are ruthless and have no compassion. What kind of world would that be?" Chuck asked.

So you decided to make the world safe by creating the 300,000 stooges! Ted said drawing a gun! "You change this!"

"Sorry Ted this is permanent for these agents. Any flash and this will be the results and they can not help but flash due to your OS putting everything in them." Chuck said.

Sarah could not help but laugh.

"Face it Ted it is time for you to retire! I hear Hawaii maybe that clinic in AZ you are so fond of." Chuck said disarming the older defeated man.

"Yeah Maybe you are right AZ is looking mighty fine to me." Ted said.

Sarah called in the Greta's and they subdued the Fulcrum agents world wide. Fulcrum was defeated by a smile!

Ted leaving to AZ for his long rest signed over all his patents to Orion whose rights they fully were. Chuck took over operations of RI under the new name of Orion Computers.

Both Sarah and Chuck resigned from the spy business. They had a global empire to run.

General Beckman was not too surprised when she met with the head of Orion Computers at their LA headquarters.

"General it is good to see you." Chuck said being flanked by Casey and Sarah then they sat down at the table.

"Chuck I do not know how you did it but I am sure glad you are on our side. Word is that Becks came down with this last shuttle and is personally attending to Ted. She has reported that maybe his break with really was not ever going to be fixed. What happened to him Chuck?" The General asked.

"Well I guess what he wished for did not turn out exactly as he planned." Chuck said with a smile.

"Chuck a grateful nation is in your debt." The General said.

"Ok General let's discuss why you are really here? You want the advance 40I from Orion Computers don't you?" Chuck smiled at Sarah and she winked at him. He had come along way from that frighten person to the head of a global empire and soon to be a father himself.


End file.
